1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle assembly, and more particularly to a nozzle assembly capable of performing suction and high pressure blowing.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the traditional air pressure spray gun usually provides the only function of high pressure blowing. The spray gun has a gun body, a handle, and a spray pipe; the spray pipe is disposed at the front end of the gun body, and the rear end of the gun body connects with an air pressure pipe which is further connected to an air compressor; the handle can be gripped or released to control air flow spraying. In order to enhance the function of the spray gun, a large air flow nozzle at the front end of the spray pipe has been developed in recent years to produce large air flow so as to promote functions provided by the spray gun.
In order to allow the traditional spray gun to spray large air flow, the air flow output end of the spray pipe is provided with a spray head, and the spray head has an air aperture at the end joining the spray pipe and is disposed behind the air flow output end of the spray pipe. When the air flow sprays out of the spray pipe, there is negative pressure inside the spray head to accelerate air outside the spray head to enter the spray head and force the air flow to spray outward via the spray pipe such that a large air flow can be produced by the spray gun.